


Wrong Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is stuck in a council meeting and Anakin can't sleep. He notices Obi-Wan's bed looks way softer than his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something I've been staring at for days. I decided to post it anyway. It probably doesn't work in canon at all, but it's just some fluff. I really hope I got all of those mistakes out. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Anakin can’t sleep, he decides after hours of trying and failing. It’s not like he doesn’t want to, it just won’t work. If Obi-Wan was here, he would have offered him tea and then tell him to meditate. Anakin knows meditating isn’t going to work. It never works for him.

But Obi-Wan isn’t here. He’s at some council meeting and, Anakin knows, it will probably take all night. Probably even longer. It’s not like he misses Obi-Wan. He can fall asleep without him in the other room, he’s twenty, of course he can. Just not tonight. 

He throws off the blankets in frustration and wanders around. If he’s going to be up all night, he should better find something to do. Or find something that will actually help him sleep. 

Then his eyes fall on Obi-Wan’s bed. It’s perfectly made, of course. It’s annoying, Anakin thinks, how neat he is. He can’t stand it, and still he smiles thinking about the older man. He hopes he’s not too bored in the council meeting. 

It looks soft. The bed. Softer than his own. And warm. The perfect temperature to fall asleep in. If he could just sneak under the blankets and sleep for a few hours, his master would never know. It could work. A bad idea, but it wouldn’t be the first one he’s had. 

He decides he’s just going to do it. It’s not like it matters anyway, it’s nothing like really sharing a bed. Anakin just needs sleep, and Obi-Wan’s bed is soft. That’s all. It is very soft. It’s very soft and warm and it smells like Obi-Wan. In the best way.

Anakin buries his nose in the pillow and feels sleep falling over him. What a great bad idea this is. 

 

Obi-Wan is very glad the meeting is over. The whole thing was just so exhausting even he had been having trouble staying awake. After saying goodbye to his fellow members – even master Windu looks tired and he never really looks like anything other than, well, Mace Windu – he immediately goes to the chambers he shares with his padawan. 

He is probably asleep. He is the lucky one. Anakin is ambitious, and Obi-Wan reminds himself he should warn his padawan against being on the council, for he probably wouldn’t be able to stand the long talks. 

Obi-Wan comes in quietly, careful not to wake Anakin. He needs his sleep. Obi-Wan knows his padawan hasn’t slept well in a long time. He had quit telling him about nightmares, but Obi-Wan knows he still isn’t fully rested most of his days. It worries him. So much that he decides to check up on Anakin, to see if he is really sleeping. 

Obi-Wan is very surprised to not find Anakin in his bed, especially because he can feel him close. He can even hear him breathing. And if he isn’t sleeping in his own bed, where then? 

He follows the sound of Anakin’s breathing and finds him at a place where he least expected him: Obi-Wan’s own bed. What can he be doing there? 

Sleeping peacefully, it seems. Obi-Wan smiles at the sight of his padawan asleep, a smile on his face. How would he dare disturb him now? 

 

Anakin wakes up and realizes two things: one, he slept incredibly well, and two, Obi-Wan is back. And he is in Obi-Wan’s bed. How is he going to explain this?

‘Good morning, Anakin. I trust you’ve slept well?’ 

Anakin gets himself in a sitting position and looks at his master. He doesn’t seem angry. 

‘Yes, actually. I – Well, I don’t really have an explanation. I just… I couldn’t sleep and you were gone, so you couldn’t tell me to go meditate or something. But your bed seemed so soft, so I fell asleep in it.’ 

Obi-Wan smiles. ‘You missed me?’ 

‘I guess.’ Anakin answers hesitantly. ‘Yes, I missed you.’ 

‘I missed you too.’


End file.
